User talk:Commander19907
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brandon Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 08:45, May 14, 2012 House userboxes Hello and welcome. Was it the House userboxes like this one: that you were after? All you need to do is make sure you are editing in source mode and then type where HoUSENAME is the name of the house you are after for the above example you would type when you save the edit the code will translate into a userbox. If you would like me to talk you through it on chat I'll be online for the next couple of hours. When leaving a message on a talk page please could you sign your post, either by using the signature button or by typing four tildes (~).--Opark 77 19:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, looks like its working fine on your userpage.--Opark 77 14:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the images: #File:Stemma-egen-ing.gif #File:Hightower.png #File:Game-of-thrones-a-song-of-ice-and-fire-stark-direwolf-house-stark-asoiaf.png #File:Tarly.png Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season or Category:Image (Sigil) for images of sigils, to add these just type Category: Image (Sigil)) We have to be careful about where we source our images from and we cannot use copyrighted material that is not from HBO without permission. Where were the sigil images from? I have added most of this information to File:Game-of-thrones-a-song-of-ice-and-fire-stark-direwolf-house-stark-asoiaf.png to give you an example of what we need but need you to tell me the source. I have nominated all of the images you uploaded for deletion because we can't use them without this information. I will review them in 1 week and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep them, otherwise I will have to delete them. I am happy to talk you through adding the required information if you need help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 20:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the images are from a specific episode.I found them completely randomly.Except from the copyrights do i need to add anything more?--Commander19907 16:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :You need to, and can add, nothing so don't bother. These aren't images from the HBO TV series...so why have you been copy-pasting the HBO licensing permission information from other images onto them? You stole these from fansites or google search. We can't use fanart on this wiki. You didn't know and you're not in trouble or anything, but now we have to delete these images. --The Dragon Demands 18:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. The Dragon Demands is right in that case. If you are not sure where they come from I am afraid we can't use them. I had wondered if they were from the new game. Thanks for getting back to me and please don't be discouraged - setting up House Egen was still a very positive contribution.--Opark 77 21:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, House Egan slipped past us somehow.--The Dragon Demands 21:26, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok next time i will try to find images from HBO related sites with licensing permission.Thanks for pointing that out.--Commander19907 04:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC)